ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghosts in the Machine
Ghosts in the Machine is the haunted twenty eighth episode of Young Plumbers and the eleventh episode of Season 2. |next = |Series (link) = Young Plumbers |season no. (link) = 2}} Plot a Hallway, Sci wanders around. Sci: Where am I? figures appear and walk right by him. They appear to be scientists. #1: It appears our subjects are doing excellent. We are nearing the end of the Beta Phase. #2: Good. Now Professor Malead, if you excuse me... I must head to ChemiLabs for our board meeting. #2 walks past Sci, not noticing him. Man: Package... holds out a small packaged box. Malead: Thank you. scientist takes the package and fills out a form. The delivery man leaves as the scientist goes back through the door. He walks through an office, holding the package at his side. A small mechanical bug inside the package crawls out of it and onto the back of the scientist. He stops in his tracks and then makes a 180 degree turn in the other direction. He heads down a hallway and then enters a door labeled "Project Sentinels." He types some stuff at the computer that unlocks the security mechanisms for the room. Once it beeps, the window at the top of the room shatters and Khyber lands near the scientist. Khyber punches him to the ground as a bunch of Blast Master terrorists repel down into the room. They begin to remove a bunch of pods from the walls, placing them in carts that can easily be wheeled away. One of these pods has Osiran, the second-in-command Salimorian, in it. Eventually, only three pods remain. Rob, Water, and Bink each occupy a pod. They are all unconscious. Khyber presses a button at his ear. Khyber: You should be happy to know that Project Sentinels is now completely under the Elite's controls. Voice: 'Thanks Khyber for removing our only competition. Let Phase 3... begin. then finds himself awake, in his room with the books. 'Sci: 'Oh, it was a dream. Or a Vision. Note to self... never stay up late and study these Prophecies..... '???:'Sssssssssscccccccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiii..... [ Sci turns around and sees a black shadow move. He exits the room, and sees it flee across the Hallway. ] 'Sci: Who’s There? Fireballs in his hands to see the hallway and goes to the next corner, to see a room. Sci: The Magister’s secret room. [ He creates a tornado and uses it to push the door down. The Door falls and Sci walks into it, only to find a huge hole in the wall. The Shadow moves along the wall and then goes into the hole. ] ???: Follow me... Follow my Shadow... grabs onto the whole and causes a tiny earthquake, making the whole big enough for him to get thru. Sci: 'What the... walks into the control room of a spaceship. As he looks across, he finds a door. He walks over and it opens. Going into it, he sees a huge hall, with a big black door at the end. The Shadow moves towards the door and goes under it. '???: FOLLOW ME... GO TO THE BLACK DOOR! across the hall, he reaches the door, where there is a button as the lights flickered. Then, a person jumps out, dying. man: NO! You must not enter. It is the room that is never entered. I am the Defender of the Door, Avaiad. YOU MUST NOT... or else he will come into this... Old man falls down, dead. Without a second’s thought, Sci presses it. In the room is a machine with the shadow above it. It appears to look human, but has huge wings, horns, and even some claws. Sci: No...NO. You! Voice: 'I have not come to control you. I’ve come to give you a gift. walks over to the Machine to see a sword inside. The Sword is black with purple edges, a red stone in the grip, and had 5 letters written on it. 'Sci: Rigon. takes out the sword, and suddenly, his eyes start glowing possessed: The Child is mine. Paper comes and shoots an arrow at the sword Paper: Don’t you dare hurt him. falls down as Rigon’s Shadow returns and appears on the wall. Voice: Well... I guess we’ll have to wait. But one day, he’ll be mine. Shadow disappears as Paper runs to Sci Paper: SCI! SCI! Are you okay? Sci: I feel a little sick... an alarm goes off Paper:'Let’s keep this between us. There’s something else going on. run out to the loading dock where they see a ship. All the other recruits and Magisters are there. The Door then opens, and smoke comes out. 'Horkbok: Is that.... of the smoke comes Rob, Water, and Bink Song wakes up, and looks at everyone Rob: 'WHO? WHAT? WHERE AM I? ARE YOU PART OF THE ELITE? WHAT YEAR IS IT? 'Toon: Calm Down! You, Bink, and Water are safe. Water: I believe you guys... but it’s been so long. Horkbok: What’s the last thing you remember? Bink: 'We were traveling together... and then we were ambushed and everything was black. 'Horkbok: Anything else? Rob: No. Sci: Guys... what about the Prophecy? The Alignment? Anything about that at all? thinking: Maybe, I can’t remember. Jack: 'Well let’s give you some time to remember. 'Paper: 'Agreed. 'Zon: Paper, I need to tell you something. [ Zon and Paper are in a classroom ] Paper: Yeah? Zon: Remember then there was clone of you way back then? Paper: Oh I see ... Zon:'Pencil had a green mark. An E on them. 'Paper:'You don’t trust them. 'Zon: All I’m saying is... just make sure they’re the real deal. [ Paper nods before Zon leaves the room. Then, Sci enters the room ] Sci: What was Zon in here for? Paper: Nothing. You got something to say? Sci: Yeah. Thanks for saving me. There’s also something else. You see, I had a vision. It had a scientist named Professor Malead got a package, and then Khyber came and attacked, taking Rob, Water, and Bink. Paper: What? Did you see anything else? Sci: No, I woke up. walks over to a whiteboard, and then turns around. Paper: Keep a close eye on them. Bink, Rob, and Water are in a barrack, resting. At the same time, they all get up. Bink: 'They believe us. Part 2 has begun. 'Commercial [Brian, Zon, Sci, and Horkbok are in Horkbok's classroom. Brian: Anyone notice the newbies are... missing? Horkbok: Well they are looking for another crystal. Anyways, I did some research, and find out some info about Malead. He’s a Cerebrocrustacean that lived on Galvan Prime for 5 years, then Salimore for 3, and then Earth for a few years. He’s one of the galaxy‘s smartest beings, well besides Azmuth and a few other galvans. Apparently, he went missing 3 years ago. Brian: It’s very clear that the Elite kidnapped him. Sci: Or he joined them. I mean he did live on Salimore for a few years. Zon: Sci, did you know where he was? Sci: No. Maybe Toon knows. He’s good with maps. Where is he? Horkbok: He went to see Bink. Toon walks into the room where Bink is resting. Bink: Hey Toon: Hey. I brought you a snack. Gives her a Pop-Tart Toon: You’re Welcome. Bink: Yeah, thanks. Toon: So, Sorry but I got to ask. Are you sure you don’t remember anything? Bink: I don't remember you...I don't remember anything! It's almost as if... Toon: If... hesitating:... As if I lost something....something that I was supposed to love.... Toon]: I'm sorry...I...I....Bink, you were my friend! You have to remember! Bink: Toon, I just...GOSH! slams pillow onto ground Toon: 'You know, when..when we were friends...you used to be able to talk. When something was up. I hoped to try to bring your memory back, Bink. But it seems like the old Bink I used to know...is...gone.. 'Bink: I get it...just go, Toon. Toon: Bink.. walks off, about to open door walking up behind him: When we were friends, you would never walk off on someone like that. stabs Toon Toon:'Ugh...B-B-B....Bink....er..ugh.... 'Bink: That'll teach you a lesson. Never walk away from me. kicks Toon in the head. Toon falls down as Bink pulls out a radio Bink: Find the Crystal. Now. Commerical and Rob are in a hallway Water: Bink has defeated Toon. At last, we can look for the crystal. Rob: Let’s Hurry. They don’t know about us. run down the hall to see Sci, Paper, Zon, Horkbok, and Aevan. Aevan: What are you guys doing here? Horkbok: You should be resting... Water: BE GONE! grabs a piece of the floor and throws it at Aevan, knocking him out. Paper: WHAT THE HECK DUDE! [ Zon looks around and sees a green mark with a E on their necks ] Zon: They’re Clones! Rob: YEAH WE ARE. And We’re here for the Crystal you have. creates a giant wall of fire and surrounds them Sci: 'You're Not going anywhere. Clone Bink opens a room to find the crystal. 'Bink: It’s mine. All mine. Brian, and Ben enter the room Jack: BINK! What are you doing? Bink:'Getting my Prize. [Jack throws energy blasts at Clone Bink while Brian transforms into Heatblast and Ben uses sonic screaming. As they attack her, the pedestal where the crystal is being held is knocked over, and the crystal falls into the ventilation system. 'Bink: NO! Crystal goes across the Academy until it falls into the hand of the Clone Water Water: 'AT LAST. IT’S MINE. the Crystal, he puts out the fire and knocks everyone to the floor. Meanwhile, Clone Bink comes into the hall 'Bink: 'At long last... it’s ours. Our Masters should be happy. in the spaceship connected to the Academy, an evil laugh is heard as the sword flies upwards. The Rest of the ship loses its connection to the Academy. At the same time, Sci get up and sees the sword appear next to him. 'Voice: 'Use the sword.... 'angry: 'Fine. You win, Father. But it’s not for you. [ He grabs the sword and then slashes it forward. Giant purple beams come and strike Clone Water and Clone Rob, turning them into dust before they fall. ] 'Bink: Why you little... fires a gun and unleashes a net capturing her. Its revealed to be Toon, whose arm is on his bleeding chest. Sci: Toon, you alright? Toon: I will be. grabs the crystal as Brian, Jack, and Ben come and join the group. Ben: Huh. Those ... Toon: Yeah. The Clone Water and Rob’s Ashes. now awake: For awhile, I thought that the original recruits had reunited once more, like old times. Paper: So did I, so did I. a loud noise comes. They look at a window to see the end of the spaceship coming towards them. Sci: GET BACK NOW! gets to the edge of the wall as the spaceship hits the Academy, breaking thru the wall and creating a giant whole in the wall. Then, the ship exited the force field, and went into the unknown. Jack: 'Whoa 'Brian: I know right. Where did that ship come from? Paper: Doesn’t matter. What matters is that the clones are defeated. We killed the Water and Rob ones, and Bink’s clone is captured. Sci: Yes. Now we can - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! falls down as the Academy starts to shake Possessed: Mwhaha...Mwhahaa. You can not stop me. The End will come. Everything shall fall into eternal Chaos! Paper: Rigon... oh no. The Sword ... it’s doing this to him. [ Paper walks towards the clone Bink] Paper: I know you work for the Elite, but if he destroys us, he destroys the crystal and then your bosses won’t be able to win. So Stop him! scared: SCI! [ Toon runs up to Sci, but Sci hits him and sends him flying behind everyone else, and hits the ground, becoming unconscious. ] Jack: 'NO SCI! DON’T. 'still Possessed: 'Foolish Mortals. Bink is untied and gets up. 'Bink: 'nogiR fo lortnoc eht morf mih eerf I .erom ecno doog nioj dna seiromem sih niager icS ekam ,thgiL eht fo rewop eht nommus I. screams as he remembers all his memories, including those taking place before the show. The Day he was born, his first step, the imprisonment of Rigon, and then the events of the first season. Then, him meeting his friends ago, and all the events in the second season leading up to this. Then, the clone Bink sees Rigon jump out at her, about to kill her. 'Bink: NO! [ Clone Bink gains one last fright, and then falls down, dead. Meanwhile, Sci opens his eyes, and looks normal. ] Sci: What happened? Jack: Rigon happened. He took control of you. And worse... something happened to Toon. getting up: I’m fine... just got a headache. Sci: 'Paper. walks over to him and they whisper 'Sci: Give the sword to one of the Magisters and have them do whatever it takes to break it. I can’t have it near me. Paper: 'Agreed. 'Horkbok: I spilt the sword into 5 pieces, and sent it across the universe. One piece will stay here. The rest I don’t want to say, just in case. Sci: Makes Sense. Horkbok: Anyways, now that this is done. I have to tell you something. We’re going to a GBA Meeting. It’s time to stop ChemiLabs once and for all. Toon: 'Finally! 'Sci: But what about the real Rob, Water, and Bink? Horkbok:'Sci, I’m sorry but they’ll have to wait. We have to stop the Elite now. 'Paper: 'He’s right. Besides, we have a few scores to settle. This is going to end. Now. '[ The End ] Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Earth-19 Category:User:Sci100 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Holiday Specials